Just When You Thought
by Gretalie Moores
Summary: What if it wasn't Broomhead who made Miss Hardbroom into the person she is? What if it was all down to one little girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

**Disclaimer: **only Abby belongs to me...she's all mine...so there. Everyone else belongs to the talented Jill Murphy.

_**Chapter 1**_

Abigail Dismand looked back as the carriage trundled off into the darkness of the trees. She was scared, really scared, and all she wanted to do was to go…well she didn't have a home anymore, but she wished more than anything she was anywhere but here. It was called Cackles Academy, and even the woods looked more inviting than this castle did. But she had no choice, for Abigail had nowhere else to go. There was also the question of her being only nine years old; she was too young to start training to be a witch. Almost a year ago to the day, her mother had died. She had been out shopping when she was hit by a car, and suffered massive internal bleeding. Despite loving her mother, Abigail's mother had never had the time to get to know her daughter. And her father? Well the struggle of having to care for a daughter he barely knew, had committed suicide, thus leaving Abigail as the only member of her family. She knew she was an orphan, and had spent a horrible month in the state orphanage, which had left her withdrawn and unable to grieve for the life she used to have. This is where Amelia Cackle came in. Having been a very close friend of the family (she had even taught Abigail's mother), she had probably taken more of an interest in Abigail than her own parents had. Upon hearing the plight of the poor girl, she had suggested that she come to live at Cackles, until she was of age to start training to be a witch, which was lucky, as she had applied to Cackles anyway.

Just as Abigail made to knock on the front door, the door was swung open and a tall, stern looking woman glared out at her. Abigail almost instantly jumped back, her straight, blonde, shoulder-length hair bouncing on her shoulders. The look of shock on her face didn't seem to be noticed by the woman at all, who just simply said,

"You must be Abigail." This was more of a statement than a question, and Abigail remained silent as the women beckoned her to follow her. They climbed a flight of stairs, before stopping in front of a wooden door with Abigail's name on it. The woman opened the door, to reveal a small room, with minimal furniture, including a bed, wardrobe and desk. The only thing that looked familiar was Abigail's trunk; at least she had been able to keep what stuff she had, which was mostly clothes, a few books and some photos, mainly of her friends. Well, that's if you can call them friends, most of them hadn't wanted to know her since she became an orphan.

"I'm Miss Hardbroom by the way, I teach potions here at Cackles. I'll be back to collect you for dinner. Miss Cackle should be back by then."

Abigail nodded to show she had understood, but the door had already closed. Without wasting a moment, she opened the trunk to pull out the one thing that was comfort to her; her teddy bear, before she threw herself on the bed and wept. She wept for the life she once had, and she wept for the lack of love and comfort which had left her life completely.

Constance Hardbroom had barely reached the stairs when she heard the heartbreaking cries of a certain nine year old. Normally, she would ignored them, but the fact that the girl was so young and considering the story that had come with her, Constance found it hard to ignore the pulling of her heart strings. In truth, she had never felt this way before, but there was something about the girl that made Constance pity her. Perhaps it was the fact that the girl seemed all alone, or perhaps it was because Constance knew exactly how she felt. Trying to ignore the heart wrenching sobs, she silently made her way to the staff room, praying for Miss Cackle's swift return, so that she might comfort the girl.

* * *

A/N: ooooh...the first Worst Witch fic I've posted...please review...although I'm not bothered if you don't, I just want my fics out there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter 2**_

When Constance returned to the girl's room some hours later, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Wondering whether she had cried herself to sleep, Constance cautiously opened the door, to find Abigail writing in what looked like a diary. Upon hearing the creak of her door, Abigail looked up.

"It's time for dinner, that's if you're hungry of course."

Abigail nodded uncertainly and got up from the desk. As she followed, Constance noticed that Abigail had changed her clothes since arriving. She was now wearing a white and black tartan skirt, a white blouse, a black jumper (even though it was the beginning of the summer holidays, as usual, it was quite cold at Cackles), white tights and black painted shoes. Her hair was pulled back at the sides with black clips. The only thing that seemed out of place was the complete look of sorrow on her face. Constance realised that she had been staring at the girl and quickly looked away. Her robes swished along the floor (despite wearing her skin tight dresses during the school term, as it was safer in the potions lab, Constance donned her robes during the holidays, which were far less restricting). As she opened the door to the staff room, where Miss Cackle was currently waiting for them, she noticed that Abigail hesitated for a moment before entering.

"Oh, Abigail." Amelia moved from her place at the table and swept Abigail up in a hug, before inviting her to sit down.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." The answer was barely more than a whisper, but had caused both Constance and Amelia to raise their eyebrows at each other; it was quite obvious that everything was not fine. Mealtimes were a quiet affair during the holidays, with usually only the two teachers' present, but neither seemed to notice that Abigail had barely touched her food. They were discussing the outcome of Amelia's meeting in London and it was only when Abigail left her place with a quiet "Excuse me" and shut the door behind her, that the two women noticed that the girl hadn't eaten anything. Constance was just about to go after her, when Amelia stopped her.

"Perhaps she just wants to be alone."

"Perhaps," Constance replied, although she wasn't entirely sure this was the case.

For the second time that day, Abigail threw herself on her bed and cried. It just wasn't fair. After some while, despite it only being seven o'clock, Abigail cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**millie-mione: **hehe...thanks for your review...I've got somany more chapters to post, but I wanted to see if anyone would actually read this one...a couple of people on one of the Worst Witch forums read them too, and said it wasn't the worst they had read (thanks guys!), so I guess I'll post a few more chapters...I had a bit of writers block though, so it's not finished...and I'm very busy updating 'To Find the Love I Need'.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:...ahhhhhhhh...cheerleading competition tomorrow (6th March)...it's our first so we're all a little nervous and very frustrated...it's a very exhausting routine...and I have to be up at 5.45 tomorrow so we can get the minibus there...and if I never hear, see or do that routine again I won't care!

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Having checked in on Abigail, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully, Constance was now sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair. Although Amelia owned the school, Constance had the largest room in the entire school, not including the classrooms. Amelia said she liked small cosy rooms, and it was easier to stop herself from filling her room with junk, as there was nowhere to put it. The room comprised of two beds, having once been a room where two teachers would have stayed, but that plan had long since gone out of the window. There was also a rather large wardrobe, a desk, which was currently littered with papers (this was unusual for Constance, she was usually organised but lately her attention had been somewhat occupied) and a small dressing table. There was also a long window seat.

Although Miss Hardbroom thought Abigail was sleeping peacefully, this was definitely not true. The nightmares she was having was causing her to have a fitful sleep, and the scenes that filled her mind seemed to be getting worse…

The scream that pierced the nights silence woke Constance up immediately. She knew exactly who it came from and wasted no time in making her way to Abigail's room. Despite having a room on the third floor, her ability to apparate anywhere she wanted allowed her to arrive right outside the door, without some much as walking a step. Upon opening the door, the sight that met her eyes was not one she would wish to witness any time soon. Surprisingly, her maternal instincts took over (which was not something she was used to) and cradled Abigail in her arms, as the girl sobbed her heart out.

"It's n…not fair!" Abigail stammered, her voice sounding muffled, "Why me?"

To that Constance had no answer, but continued to make soothing noises as she rubbed the girl's back. However, this seemed to do nothing to ease the pain. Abigail could feel herself becoming hysterical, but didn't have the will power to stop crying. It seemed as though her world had all but ended. Constance realised that if she didn't act fast, Abigail would end up hyperventilating and things could become much worse than they already were.

"Abigail, you need to calm down, you're going to make yourself ill if you carry on like this."

It seemed as though those words had snapped Abigail out a trance, and her crying seemed to ease down to a few sniffled sobs. Amelia just happened to appear at the door at that moment, and she appeared to have just woken up, probably caused by the noise Abigail had been making. Constance gave her a look to say that she everything covered, and Amelia gratefully returned to her bed. To tell the truth, she hadn't really thought about how she would look after the girl, but she had been surprised when Constance had taken charge of the situation. Perhaps there was more to the woman than Amelia realised, and that was saying something…

* * *

**millie-mione: **I'm going, I'm going!

**Lice: **er...nice name! I have many more chapters...hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

A/N: hello me lovelies...now...I know HB seems kinda out of character from now on..but please remember she hasn't gone all mean and stern and hard yet...

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'm sorry."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry Abigail. After what you have been through in the past few months, you have every right to grieve…"

"I'm not grieving…not for my parents anyway."

At this, Constance found it hard to conceal the look of utter disbelief, which Abigail noticed, and at once began to explain.

"My parents were never really around. I was always sent to one childminder after another. My mother was too busy with her agency business, and my father was a lawyer, there's not much more to say. When my mother died, he took to ignoring me completely, as though it was my fault, as though I had been driving that car. My mother never really got the hang of cars. It's just that…I feel so lonely, like there is no one else out there and…" at this Abigail sat up and peered into Constance's eyes, "Miss Hardbroom, I'm scared."

Tears were threatening once again, and Abigail had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. Drawing the girl into a hug, Constance was struggling to keep her own tears at bay.

"You're not alone Abigail, no one ever is. I found that one out myself."

Pulling herself out of Constance's embrace, Abigail looked at the witch enquiringly, as Constance began to explain.

"I admit, I was over twice your age when my parents died in a fire, and like yours, they never really paid much attention to me, even though I did everything I could to please them. So I was scared too, you know. Scared that there would be no one for me. But, by that time I was old enough to do something with my life, and Miss Cackle offered me a job here. She became my family. So Abigail, you need to stop thinking about the past, because for now you're here, and we are going to look after you."

Constance could see that the girl still did not seem convinced, and made one final suggestion,

"Would you feel better if you slept in my room tonight?"

Slowly, Abigail nodded her head before taking hold of the hand that was held out to her, remembering to grab Spencer (her bear) on her way out.

As she cast a spell to dim the lights in her room, Constance could already see that her young visitor was extremely tired, which was not surprising seeing as it was one o'clock in the morning. Quickly and quietly, she wasted no time in tucking Abigail into the spare bed.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Abigail asked as Constance finished tucking in the black bedspread.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Constance smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"No problem sweetheart." It was at that point that Constance realised what she had just said and what she had just done, and she turned to see Abigail's reaction. Abigail, however, was already fast asleep.

* * *

**millie-mione: **what a coincidence...I like it too...lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

_**Chapter 5**_

Abigail blinked as she opened her eyes. The sun was streaming into the room, and for a moment she had trouble in remembering where she was. She knew she was at Cackles, but this wasn't the room she remembered from last night. At that moment, Constance walked into the room, and everything seemed to click in Abigail's mind.

"Finally awake are we?"

Abigail yawned in response, as Constance sat down on the edge of her bed, already dressed in deep burgundy robes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, sort of."

"Well miracles don't happen overnight, but you'll be all right soon."

"I suppose so."

Deciding that this conversation was heading towards disaster, Constance changed the subject to that of breakfast.

"If I could hazard a guess, I'd say that you're rather hungry this morning seeing as you didn't eat anything last night."

Abigail nodded in agreement, before making her way to her room (which strangely had moved from the first floor to the third floor overnight, just down from Constance's room).

Having had her breakfast, Abigail had been sent to explore the castle. She had searched all the dorms, explored the dungeons and the kitchen, had had a look around the courtyard, and was now sitting in the potion lab watching Constance brew potions for the coming year, something which she did very early in the year just to get it out of the way.

"Is magic hard?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, is learning to do magic hard?"

Constance thought about this for a moment.

"Well, it all depends on how quickly you pick it up, and how hard you work of course."

"But I can't start to learn for another two years, what am I supposed to do until then?"

Constance paused before smiling and adding bindweed to her potion.

"That Miss Abigail has already been sorted out. You have already had most of your primary education, so whatever you would usually learn during your last two years, I will teach."

"Really?" Abigail seemed a little unsure about this. Once again, Constance smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry; I've had to do it before. Sometimes we get girls who are great at introductory magic, but not too great at the basic skills needed for advanced magic, so I have to keep them up to speed."

"Oh, I see, Ok."

At this point, Abigail made to leave the room.

"Where are you off to now?"

"To explore the castle."

"Again?"

Abigail gave a small smile and nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later then?"

Again, Abigail nodded. Constance smiled and shook her head as she watched the girl skip off towards the stairs.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Almost the whole summer holiday had passed and before they knew it, the school year had crept up on them again. Abigail had spent much of the holiday playing in the woods, or passing the time away in the potions lab. By this time Miss Bat (the chanting mistress) and Miss Drill (the newly acquired P.E. teacher) had arrived, and the four teachers were now preparing for the new and returning pupils. They were preparing so much in fact, that they almost forgot Abigail was there. It wasn't until Imogen Drill had spotted Abigail sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, with her chin in her hands looking very woebegone, that they remembered.

"There is one very upset looking girl sitting out on the staircase," Imogen commented as she entered the staff room, carrying an armload of balls ready to be pumped up. Constance sighed as she left the room, feeling a bit guilty that she had neglected Abigail during the last week, but she did have lessons to prepare after all. She sat down on the step next to Abigail.

"What's up with you today Abby?" The teachers had shortened the name to Abby, which seemed to suit the girl more than Abigail did, plus, they already had four Abigail's at the school. Besides, Abby seemed to like it.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking? About what?"

"School."

"Abby, even I know that girls do not often think about school."

Abby turned to look at Constance with a serious look on her face.

"What happens if I'm not clever enough to be a witch?"

Constance laughed at the question.

"Everyone is clever enough if they put their mind to it, and from what I've seen, I'd say you were brighter than most people."

"Really?"

"Really. Now," Constance stood up and held out her hand, "I've got some potions to bottle and I think you're just the girl to help me."

With a smile, Abby took hold of the outstretched hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Abby looked up from her work and gazed out of the staff room window. The school term and been in full flow for over a week now, and the excitement of meeting the pupils had died down. She twiddled the pen between her fingers, having already finished her maths, and decided that her English task could wait fifteen minutes or so. She was bored, not to put finer point on it, and was hoping that her curriculum would become more interesting as the year went on. Abby looked up at the clock just as the bell rang, indicating that break was about to begin. Break-time was always interesting in the staff room. At least one of the teachers had something to complain about, and it wasn't until Abby usually giggled at the situation that they remembered, as quoted by Constance, 'little pigs have big ears', which tended to make Abby giggle harder.

"Those third years can't seem to remember any chants," Miss Bat sighed, "I wonder whether there's anything in their heads at all."

"I've been wondering that for two years Davina. It's nice to know nothing much has changed over the summer holidays," smiled Constance, "The first years however seem to be rather more attentive than other years." She turned to look at Abby, who was staring into space. "Which is more than can be said for some people?"

Constance waved a hand in front of Abby's face.

"Earth to Abby. Is there anyone home?"

Abby looked around.

"No."

"Didn't think so. Have you finished that maths yet?"

"Ages ago. I already know this stuff."

"Let me have a look."

Constance took Abby's exercise book and carefully scanned the answers.

"Well I don't know what else to teach you Abby. You're up to secondary school standard already."

"Really?"

"Have you always been this bright?"

Abby shrugged. "Well I was the top in my class."

Amelia had been listening with interest.

"I suppose we could start teaching you magic…" Constance turned to look at the headmistress sharply.

"But…"

"Just the theory of course, we couldn't have you casting spells just yet. I hate to think of what would happen if something went wrong. What do you say Miss Hardbroom?"

Constance couldn't help but smile at Abby's eager face.

"I suppose we could, I mean, it wouldn't hurt for you to know the basics."

Abby looked as though Christmas had come early.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Despite being bright, Abby was rather young for her age, which might have explained why she craved so much attention, or it could have been down to the fact that her parents had never paid attention to her. However, when it came the time for the pupils to go home, Abby felt lonely. It had been nice having other girls around, some of them even talked to her, and it was great that she was learning magic too; at least then they all had something in common. It had been great having her birthday too. There had been a small party (which was much better than the lavish parties her parents used to throw; all they wanted to do was to entertain their friends, not celebrate Abby's birthday), but now everything was quiet again, even Miss Bat and Miss Drill had gone home.

Constance seemed to have changed over the course of the autumn term. Even Constance herself thought she had changed. She had become more protective over Abby than anybody else had, and if the girl ever felt down in the dumps, it was always Constance she went to; not even Amelia could comfort her.

It had been raining for days and days, and Abby was becoming very fidgety and bored. All she wished for was for it to snow. It wouldn't be Christmas if it didn't snow. At present, Abby was standing staring out of her bedroom window, her chin in her hands with a rather glum look on her face. Her bedroom door creaked, but she didn't have to look round for she knew exactly who had come in.

"You'll catch a cold if you stand there all day," Constance said, standing behind the girl and wrapping her arms around her. Abby shrugged as she snuggled in to Constance's warm embrace.

"I'm bored."

"I know, there's not much to do here in the holidays." Constance smiled as Abby turned around in her arms and gave her a hug.

"What am I going to learn next term?"

"My, my, we are eager aren't we?" Abby giggled in response and looked up at the witch with her sparkling blue eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Constance said. She wasn't going to give away a thing, knowing that if she told Abby what she was going to be taught, the girl would be in the library at once looking the subject up.

"Oh, but…"

"No 'buts' you'll just have to wait." At that point, Constance glanced out of the window, to see hundreds of tiny white flakes falling from the sky.

"Look Abby, it's snowing." She helped Abby sit up on the window sill, before once again placing her arms around the girl and staring mesmerized at the snow.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter Nine**_

The next day had dawned bright and sunny, but the air was as icy as ever. The snow had fallen thickly during the night and was just waiting for someone to tread on it.

"Can I go outside, please?" pouted Abby, practically hanging over the back of the sofa Constance had transfigured from one of the wooden chairs around the table. The witch was currently sitting with her feet up on the sofa reading, for once, not a research book, but a fiction novel she had found lurking in the corner of the staff room. There was a large fire burning in front of Constance and she felt rather drowsy, but she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the look on Abby's face.

"You know that look doesn't work with me, but go on then, and make sure you wrap up warm," Constance had to shout the last part of the sentence so she could be heard as the door slammed behind Abby.

Abby hurriedly put on her black coat and matching red gloves and scarf, before running outside, not forgetting to shut the front door behind her. It was cold enough in the castle at it was. The snow was so thick that Abby found it hard to walk out into the courtyard. And once there she couldn't decide what to do. Looking at the vast space before her, she decided that building a snowman was the best option. Half an hour later however, Abby had grown bored and was now making as many snowballs as possible.

Constance closed the book and gazed into the fire. The clock on the mantelpiece struck seven and she yawned. Realising that Abby was still outside, Constance stood at the window and saw the girl continuing to make a mound of snowballs. The witch pulled on her coat, cloak, scarf and gloves, and quietly made her way out of the front door, closing it silently behind her. With a flick of her finger, she sent a couple of snowballs in Abby's direction. The girl jumped as they hit her.

"Hey." Abby marched up to Constance. "That's not fair, you used magic!"

"Oh, did I?" Constance feigned innocence, trying very hard not to laugh at the look on Abby's face. "Did I point my finger," and here she did the action, "and make the snowballs hit you?" This time she grinned as snowballs made their way towards the pair. Abby, realising what was about to happen, darted around the back of the witch, and before Constance knew it she had been pelted with snow. Conjuring the sternest face she could, she rounded on Abby, whose smile faulted at the sight of the woman. Now she knew why pupils were frightened of her when they were in trouble.

"Well?"

"I…I…well…it wasn't my fault, I didn't throw them at myself," Abby mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Pardon?"

Abby looked up at Constance, her lip trembling, fearing for the worst.

"I think," Constance said with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "this calls for a little punishment." And with that she tickled the girl, who was so surprised that she fell over into the snow. Constance knelt down beside her and continued to tickle Abby until they both became out of breath from laughing so much. The older witch stood up first and brushed the snow off her scarlet robes, coat and dark red cloak, before offering her hand to Abby. She then brushed the snow off Abby and pulled her into a hug, which was gratefully returned. Constance could feel the young girl shivering beneath her arms.

"You're frozen! Come on, let's get you inside, changed out of those wet clothes and sat in front of the fire."

Constance shooed Abby up the stairs, before returning to the staffroom to bank up the fire. Presently the door opened and Abby walked in wearing her pyjamas and dressing gown. She flopped down next to Constance, who pulled her into her arms.

"You should be going to bed, you know."

"I can't, its cold upstairs. I might freeze to death."

"Oh I'm sure it wouldn't come to that. If the worst comes to the worst you can always cuddle up with me."

Abby smiled and yawned. "Thanks, but for now I'll just stay here."

Constance smiled as Abby drifted into sleep, and went back to staring into the fire.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter 10**_

"Ah-choo." Abby sneezed violently when she woke, surprised to see that she was back in Miss Hardbroom's room instead of her own. The fire was blazing and at least three blankets covered her as well as the quilt. Abby sneezed again, making her head pound with pain that brought tears to her eyes. She threw the covers off and made to stand up, but was stopped by Constance.

"Get back into bed right now!"

Abby did as she was told. "Why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're ill, and that means you are to stay in bed until you are well again. Spending all that time out in the snow yesterday has given you a mild bout of flu, although I daresay you would have been ill sometime, what with the place being so cold."

"My head hurts."

Constance brushed the hair out of Abby's face. "I know, it will, but I can't give you the potion to stop it hurting until the last batch has finished working."

"When did I have that?"

"Last night."

"I don't remember that."

"That's because you were half asleep. Now, you need some sleep, so I'm going to brew some more potions, and by the time you wake up it should be time for lunch."

When Constance came back with a tray of toast and orange juice, Abby was still asleep. She was lying on her front, clutching her teddy bear with the covers pulled right up. Deciding to let her sleep until she woke up, Constance placed the tray on her desk and cast a spell on the toast to keep it warm. Picking up one of her research books, she settled herself in the comfy armchair by the fire, and began to read.

She was still there half an hour later when Abby stirred. Abby yawned and stretched, before smiling at Constance.

"Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better."

"Why don't you come and sit with me?"

Abby grabbed a blanket and settled herself into Constance's lap, arranging the blanket over herself to keep warm.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Abby shook her head and rested it on the witch's shoulder.

"No? Ok then. We'll see how you feel later." Abby snuggled further into Constance's embrace.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?"

"No. What are you reading?"

"It's a research book about anti-sleeping potions." Constance grinned. "Perhaps I should give you one to stop you falling asleep all the time." Abby gave a small giggle and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was asleep. Constance smiled and planted a kiss on her head, before returning to her book.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Just When You Thought The World Was Coming To An End, A Miracle Happens.**

_**Chapter 11**_

A little while later Abby had woken again, still in Constance's arms, feeling near enough well again, thanks to the potion the witch had given her, and had eaten enough toast to last her a few days. The sun had already set and the room felt really cosy with the fire blazing. Constance brushed the crumbs off of them and looked at Abby. The girl had been chatting animatedly for the past half an hour and had then fallen silent, with a sombre, distant look on her face.

"Abby?"

Abby looked up and Constance could see sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My parents."

Constance wasn't surprised at this; she knew Abby had been thinking about them often, but she was surprised when Abby hopped off her lap and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a photo album in her hands. She settled herself again and stared at the cover, not wanting to open it.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I have to let them go." Abby sniffed, obviously trying to keep the tears back. She took a deep breath and opened the album, briefly pausing at each photo as she turned the pages. Constance also looked, and was surprised to see that not one of the photos showed a loving and caring family. They were all very formal, and she could see what Abby had meant when she said her parents had never really known her; they hadn't treated their daughter as a child, but as another business contact. Abby stopped at what must have been the last picture of her family before her parents died. It was a picture of them at Christmas, and in this one, Abby looked happy, probably the happiest of them all. Abby took this picture out of the album, and placed it on the table next to the chair. She stood in front of the fire, preparing to throw the album in. Constance practically flew from her chair and kneeled down beside Abby.

"Abby, do you really want to do this?" she said, looking up at the girl. Abby nodded, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. She took another deep breath and threw the book in the fire, causing sparks to fly up the chimney. Both Constance and Abby watched as the flames licked around the album until it had been destroyed. It was then that Abby fell into the witches waiting arms, and cried.

"Shh," Constance soothed, rubbing the girls back and rocking her backwards and forwards. "Shh sweetheart, it's ok, I'm here now." She could feel Abigail's breathing slow into a steady rhythm as she calmed down. Constance pulled back and brushed the hair out of the girl's face before kissing her forehead. Abigail smiled weakly and then all of a sudden sneezed violently. The older witch stifled a giggle.

"I think it's time for you to get some more sleep." Abigail wiped her eyes and shook her head, but Constance guided her quickly over to the bed. She tucked the girl in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight Abby."

Abby wasn't asleep for long, as she hadn't eaten all day and the hunger woke her up. She stretched and yawned, and then giggled as her stomach rumbled.

"Thought you might be hungry," Constance raised an eyebrow as she beckoned Abby over to her bed, where she was currently lounging in her pyjamas with a large pile of toast next to her. Abby crawled onto the bed next to the older witch, taking a piece of toast as she settled into Constance's arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I suppose," Abby replied, taking another piece of toast from the pile. Constance didn't press the topic any further. Abby needed time to heal and there was nothing she could do for now.

"I shouldn't have let you sleep all day."

"Why not?" Abby snuggled into the witch more, drawing warmth from her.

"Because you won't sleep tonight, that's why."

Abby was quick to disagree, telling Constance that she was still tired, and then took yet another slice of toast from the pile.

"I'm hungry," she said when Constance raised an eyebrow at her. Abby giggled and buried her head in the pillow she was lying on. Constance cleared away the remains of the toast and watched Abby as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: sorry its been so long, but I am trying to get back into my normal rhythm of things. Perhaps when I have my jaw op I'll have more time to write :D 


End file.
